Try Hard
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Annabeth Chase era muito inteligente. Uma das mais mulheres mais inteligentes da escola e, de acordo com as expectativas e orgulhos de seus pais, de todos os Estados Unidos. Tão inteligente que foi capaz de passar em uma das escolas mais prestigiadas do país. Ela também era inteligente o suficiente para perceber que seu namorado, Percy Jackson, não parecia muito feliz com esse fato


Percy estava estranho desde que Annabeth passou para a Trinity School, uma das melhores escolas dos Estados Unidos.

Considerando que esteve morando em San Francisco por muitos anos por causa dos estudos do pai, só conseguindo vê-lo durante as férias no acampamento de verão, e finalmente poderia estudar em uma escola em Upper West Side, era difícil de entender o porquê de sua chateação.

Quer dizer, ele não estava exatamente chateado. Ele só não demonstrava a mesma animação que ela, o que era suspeito quando se tratava dele.

— Você está sendo paranoica — Thalia logo disse, assim que ela compartilhou as suas preocupações com ela.

Por que tinha perguntado justo para ela? Thalia não entendia nada de relacionamentos. O único garoto por quem ela já tinha sentido algo, Luke, tinha morrido em um acidente de carro, depois de dirigir alcoolizado.

— Se Percy estivesse chateado, ele diria a você, não acha? — sugeriu Piper.

Bom, ela tinha um namorado, mas a sua resposta não condizia em nada com o modo de agir de Percy. Ele não compartilhava as suas chateações porque não queria preocupar aos outros e, se tratando dela, não queria estragar a sua felicidade. Passou anos sem ser diagnosticado com dislexia e TDAH porque não queria que sua mãe tivesse mais despesas.

Annabeth passou meses falando sobre a Trinity School. Não era apenas o seu sonho desde sempre, mas também uma chance de ficar mais perto de New York. Seu pai já tinha terminado os seus estudos em San Francisco, ela tinha sacrificado muito tempo por ele e sabia que ele não seria capaz de negá-la aquele sonho. Não depois de estarem se entendendo, depois de tantos problemas de adaptação com sua madrasta e seus dois filhos.

Ele deveria ficar feliz por ela, não deveria?

— Por que não conversa com ele, em vez de perguntar para as pessoas o que elas acham?

No começo, não tinha se dado tão bem com Rachel, já que pensava que a garota tinha algum interesse amoroso no seu até então melhor amigo. Depois de um tempo, percebeu como esse tipo de pensamento que estimulava a rivalidade entre mulheres era fruto da sociedade machista em que conviviam.

(No caso, Rachel deixou bem claro que não gostava de homens).

— Você acha mesmo que ele me diria? É do Percy que estamos falando! — Annabeth argumentou.

— Se você o pressionasse, ele diria qualquer coisa — ela secou as mãos sujas de tinta na blusa branca — Eu acho que você não quer ouvir uma resposta sincera. Não quer saber a opinião dele, se for negativa.

Rachel estava certa.

Não conseguia imaginar como reagiria se Percy não gostasse da ideia.

Mas, oras, qual seria a lógica disso? Por que ele não gostaria?

— Fala sério, mulher. Se ele não gostar, você dá uma coça nele até ele começar a gostar — Clarisse retrucou — Quem tem que gostar da notícia é você, não ele. Você vai mesmo desistir de estudar na escola que você sempre quis por que Prissy não gostou? Você já foi melhor que isso, Chase.

Ela também estava certa.

Annabeth nunca foi de mudar de ideia por causa das outras pessoas, mas era tão difícil fazer a sua razão e a sua emoção entrarem em acordo. Quando se tratava de Percy, sempre era mais difícil de lidar com os seus sentimentos.

Decidiu que não comentaria nada e não se preocuparia com a opinião de Percy se ele não quisesse falar com ela. Era isso, agiria como se tudo estivesse normal. Quando ele resolvesse se abrir, ela o escutaria com toda a atenção, argumentaria para que ele visse que o que ele pensava não fazia o menor sentido.

Será que ele tinha medo de que ela encontrasse algum garoto menos lerdo na escola em que estudaria?

Como se isso fosse mudar os seus sentimentos por ele! Tinha passado anos tentando dar sinais de interesse no garoto mais lerdo da América, e talvez do mundo, ela não desistiria dele por nenhum futuro aluno de Harvard.

A cada pensamento do que poderia estar se passando na cabeça cheia de algas do namorado, ela sentia-se pronta para ligar para ele e debater sobre o assunto, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada. Então ela voltava à razão e relaxava.

— Annie, eu não vou poder ir aí hoje. Estou super ocupado, me desculpe — Percy deixou a mensagem na caixa postal dela.

Geralmente, nos fins de semana, ele dava um jeito de pegar um ônibus até San Francisco, onde ela ainda morava, para passarem o dia juntos. Era o que conseguiam na rotina corrida.

Era a terceira semana seguida que Percy estava "super ocupado".

Se não fosse por Hazel, ela já teria ligado de volta e deixado um monte de xingamentos na caixa postal dele, já que o celular estava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura.

— Xingá-lo não vai adiantar em nada — ela disse, sábia — Além do mais, é capaz de ele nem entender o porquê de você estar tão estressada. Vocês ainda não conversaram.

Ela estava certa.

Muitas pessoas estavam certas sobre a sua vida, nos últimos tempos.

Talvez as únicas pessoas com quem não tinha compartilhado as suas preocupações com Percy eram os seus pais. Sua mãe, Atena, não gostava nem um pouco do garoto, já que tinha uma rivalidade enorme com o pai dele, Poseidon. Annabeth achava o "sogro" legal, mas nunca diria isso perto da mãe. E não tinha intimidade o suficiente para falar sobre seu relacionamento com o seu pai, nem com a madrasta, e seus irmãos eram novos demais para entender.

Sem o apoio de Percy, Annabeth decidiu ir com Reyna para poder fazer a matrícula. Tinham se conhecido em San Francisco e, ao contrário de outras garotas, ela não babou em cima do seu namorado. Ela parecia ter uma política pessoal de não se envolver com caras comprometidos. Por causa disso, e por terem tantos interesses em comum nos estudos, tinha ganhado o seu respeito e sua amizade.

Era bom saber que não teria que recomeçar do zero em uma nova escola, teria um rosto conhecido no meio da multidão. Talvez fosse a única coisa que a assustava em ter passado para a Trinity. Socializar nunca foi seu passatempo predileto.

— Você provavelmente vai passar para uma universidade fora do estado — disse Reyna, assinando alguns papéis — Ele vai ter que se acostumar.

— Ah não, ele mora na First Avenue — Annabeth a corrigiu.

— Então é um idiota.

Sabia que ela provavelmente estava pensando que ele estava com inveja dela. Bem, Reyna não o conhecia, não realmente.

As pessoas tinham uma visão bem... positiva do seu namorado.

— Se fosse você, o ignorava que nem ele está fazendo com você. Espera ele te procurar — foi o último conselho que recebeu naquela semana sobre Percy, vindo de Reyna.

Decidiu escutá-la.

Percy não estava "super ocupado"?

Pois então ela também estaria. Super ocupada para arrumar as caixas da mudança para New York. Pelo menos seus irmãos tinham ficado felizes de poder voltar para lá, ainda mantinham contato com seus amigos de antes. Isso já tinha acalmado aparentemente sua madrasta, que não gostava da ideia de se mudarem de novo.

Na semana seguinte, ocupou-se somente em revisar a matéria toda, garantindo que estaria no nível dos outros alunos, terminado a sua mudança de volta para New York e de vez em quando saindo com suas amigas.

— Não acredito que ele não me ligou uma única vez — ela reclamou com Thalia.

— É, eu vou ter que concordar com Reyna. Ele é um idiota — a amiga declarou solene.

— Será que eu fiz bem de tê-lo ignorado durante essa semana?

Thalia suspirou, ajudando-a a colocar mais um livro na estante de seu quarto. Não era a mesma casa que antes, mas a rua era próxima de onde morava antes. Conhecia tudo daquela área.

— Eu vou falar com Jason. Quem sabe os garotos sabem o que tem de errado com ele.

Sabia que ela estava fazendo isso mais para acalmá-la do que por realmente se sentir preocupada. Até porque se dependesse de suas amigas, tendo de escutar suas reclamações, Percy já estaria bem encrencado. Bem, se dependesse dela também.

Não demorou muito tempo para que chegasse o primeiro dia de aula na Trinity. Saiu cedo de casa para acompanhar Reyna até a escola. Foi só atravessar a rua para ver Percy do outro lado, esperando-a.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Te acompanhando até a escola — ele respondeu com naturalidade.

Se fosse Piper ou qualquer outra garota poderia engolir isso com facilidade, mas depois de um mês de pura paranoia e teorias da conspiração envolvendo deuses gregos mandando seus filhos para missões em nome do Olimpo (era muita coincidência os seus pais se chamarem Atena e Poseidon e se odiarem), Annabeth se negou a seguir caminho.

— Você sumiu por semanas — cruzou os braços, segurando-se para não aplicar um golpe de judô que tinha aprendido recentemente.

— Eu disse que andei ocupado, e você também esteve com a mudança — respondeu Percy.

— Ocupado com o quê? O que era mais importante do que ver a sua namorada, que você só veria uma vez por semana?

Estava esperando alguma resposta estilo de filme que a faria quebrar a cara e pedir mil perdões, como "a sua mãe enfiou uma faca no meu pai e estive no hospital cuidando dele". Era uma opção bem capaz de acontecer, considerando que sua mãe mesma já tinha dito que faria isso uma vez.

— Garantindo que te veria todo dia? — ele sugeriu, dando aquele sorriso que ele sabia que a encantava.

"Foco, Annabeth. Pensa em como ele baba enquanto dorme".

— Eu estou em New York. A gente pode se ver quando você fizer o favor de querer — ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

O que, na verdade, era.

— Eu estava estudando. Está bem? Se eu te dissesse isso, você não me levaria a sério — Percy se defendeu.

— E por que não me disse antes? Eu poderia ter te ajudado! Eu sempre te ajudei — Annabeth retrucou, embora um pouco menos irritada.

— Porque eu queria passar para a Trinity com o meu mérito, não porque você me ajudou. E também era para ser uma surpresa.

Sabe aquela resposta que a deixaria se sentindo uma idiota?

— Você passou para a Trinity? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Por que você está tão surpresa? — ele perguntou, chateado.

Esqueceu completamente de ir atrás de Reyna. De que se atrasaria para o primeiro dia de aula. De que tinha aula.

Percy tinha se matado de estudar sozinho, algo que ele tinha dificuldade, para passar em uma das escolas mais difíceis do país só para que eles estudassem juntos e pudessem se ver todos os dias.

Ela tinha o melhor namorado do mundo.

O seu cabeça de algas.


End file.
